Connor sait
by metherland
Summary: Dylan West avait toujours pensé être discret et affable, utilisant essentiellement ses pouvoirs pour espionner Connor Shepard.


**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Zoom.**

Auteur : shadowglove

Traductrice : Metherland

Dylan West/Connor Shepard Slash

Ecrit pour Slash Jealousy Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 5. Locked Out.

* * *

Ça avait commencé par de la curiosité pour le frère de l'homme qui était devenu comme un père pour l'équipe.

Même après que les effets du Gamma-13 aient été inversés, même après qu'il est rejoint en tant que membre la Team Nouveau Zénith, Connor était resté à part. Il était poli et serviable, mais ne s'était pas ouvert, il n'essayait pas vraiment de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un, les ombres dans ses yeux et la culpabilité et le manque de confiance en lui-même – en son contrôle de lui-même – étaient visible pour quiconque prenait la peine de bien l'observer.

Dylan avait établi cela.

Connor était tout ce que Jack a dit qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Il était silencieux alors qu'il avait l'habitude d'être franc, il était introverti alors que Jack avait dit qu'il était le plus amical de l'équipe, et il remettait toujours en cause ses décisions et lui-même.

Il se réveillait également la nuit en criant, haletant, la sueur dégoulinant de son corps et collant à son corps comme une seconde peau.

Dylan savait, parce qu'il était souvent là dans la chambre (façon de parler) quand cela arrivait.

Il ne savait pas exactement _quand_ il avait commencé à toucher la limite entre curiosité innocente et comportement de voyeur, mais il savait que la transition avait été progressive.

Au début, il rodait juste autour en arrière-plan, observant Connor puisque le plus vieux tenait tous le monde à distance, et alors Dylan avait commencé à utiliser son habileté de Double-Vue, celle qui avait convaincu Jack de faire de lui le capitaine. C'était intéressant, parce que si Summer était la première chose qui l'avait vraiment fait utiliser cette capacité, _Connor_ était celui vers qui son esprit vagabondait lorsqu'il rêvassait. Au début ce n'était même pas un acte conscient. Dylan voulait simplement rêvasser et sa double-vue trouvait instinctivement Connor, montrant à Dylan la vie du garçon d'un point de vue intérieur, et des parties de Connor qu'il n'avait jamais montré à quiconque.

Comme quand il avait véritablement sourit pour la première fois depuis son retour et sa réintégration dans l'équipe.

Curieusement, cela s'était passé lorsque Connor avait lavé à lui tout seul l'OVNI. C'était un travail important pour une seule personne, et n'importe qui aurait aidé s'il l'avait demandé, etilsl'avaient _fait_ , Dylan avaitdemandé _deux_ fois, mais Connor avait poliment décliné leurs offres, préférant le faire comme il faisait tout le reste.

Seul.

Dylan avait vu, grâce à sa Double-Vue, Connor mettre tout son être dans ce travail, concentré, repassant sur l'ensemble de l'OVNI maintes et maintes fois avec une détermination que le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais vu.

Dieu savait que _Dylan_ ne mettait jamais beaucoup d'effort dans ce qu'il faisait.

Et puis, quand Connor eut fini le travail, il se recula, admira le résultat, et _sourit_.

Et cette image avait complètement soufflé Dylan.

Après ça, Dylan commença à utiliser sa Double-Vue consciemment dans l'espoir d'en savoir plus que quiconque n'était autorisé à savoir sur Connor, et dans un sens, se sentir plus proche que les autres.

En fait, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela comptait autant pour lui.

« Joli _travail_ les gars ! » Jack ouvrit la porte de la salle d'entraînement, Marsha souriait et encourageait de son côté, alors que les jeunes héros apparaissaient, une fois de plus victorieux du simulateur de réalité virtuelle.

« Vous continuez de progresser à chaque fois ! » Marsha claqua des mains.

« Vous avez bien réussis à deviner où les vilains seraient avant qu'ils ne soient là. » La main de Jack tomba sur l'épaule de Dylan. « Ta Double-Vue est plus forte que celle de Marksman, pas vrai, Con ? »

Connor tressaillit, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que l'ancienne équipe Zénith était mentionnée. « Ouais. »

Dylan fut fortement tenté de marcher sur le grand et gros orteil.

Il ne _voulait_ pas que Connor l'associe à la culpabilité angoissante qu'il éprouvait à cause de son rôle dans la mort brutale de son ancienne équipe.

« Et Summer, Connor. Marsha attira leur attention. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait là-bas ? C'était _magnifique_! Summer a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour aider à influencer la direction et la force des ondes d'énergie de Connor ? Vous _devez_ vous entraîner à le refaire encore ! »

Summer rayonna. « Bien sûr. »

Connor hocha la tête, le regard sur le plancher.

Dylan remarqua que Jack lui lançait un regard inquiet avant de donner un avertissement muet à Marsha.

Il devait se sentir reconnaissant pour ça.

Même si les choses entre Summer et Dylan n'avaient pas fonctionné, et qu'ils s'étaient quittés bons amis, Jack essayait de préserver les arrières de Dylan et de diminuer la volonté évidente de Marsha de rapprocher Summer et Connor.

Ce n'était pas que Dylan soit jaloux de Connor, ou que Dylan soit toujours amoureux de sa jolie ex, mais il pensait en quelque sorte que Connor avec Summer était une erreur.

« Nous devons prendre un certain temps pour s'entraîner ensemble. » Summer se tourna vers Connor.

Il hocha la tête. « Tout pour la l'équipe. »

Son sourire, comme celui de Marsha, retomba un peu suite au manque d'enthousiasme dans ces quatre mots.

Connor se tourna vers Dylan, le surprenant en le regardant réellement dans les yeux. « Merci, de m'avoir sauvé là-bas. Je ne faisais pas attention. »

Pendant un instant, Dylan ne put que regarder fixement le blanc des yeux de Connor, le regard élargi.

Connor lui avait parlé... Connor avait prit l' _initiative_ et _dit_ quelque chose sans que Dylan ait eu à lui poser des milliers de questions ou autres !

Puis il réalisa qu'il devait ressembler à un idiot, à juste _regarder_ Connor. Alors il se racla la gorge et sourit au plus vieux. « Hum, aucun problème bro. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, s'occuper des autres. Tu surveillais aussi mes arrières. »

Connor hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner.

Dylan le regarda partir.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard spéculatif que Summer leur lança à lui et Connor, ni le sourire qui apparut sur son visage.

* * *

 _Connor était assis sur le toit de la zone 52, portant un casque assez coique avec une lampe frontale allumée, qui illuminait les pages du livre face à lui. C'était un grand livre relié avec plus de pages qui ne devraient être autorisées pour un livre. Il lisait seulement la nuit, sur le toit, avec la lune et un casque ridicule pour lumière. Il avait apporté une couverture, un oreiller, et une boisson, et il restait là à lire pendant des heures. Chose intéressante, Connor lisait Anne Rice. Et là, il relisait Entretien avec un vampire. Il aimait apparemment beaucoup ce livre. Dylan l'avait assez souvent vu le relire, et cela piquait sa curiosité pour le simple fait que cela puisse retenir l'intérêt de Connor si fixement._

 _Connor gloussa, mit le livre sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel. « Maintenant, je vais entrer dans le cercueil, et tu te mettra au-dessus de moi si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi. »_

Dans sa chambre, Dylan cligna des yeux.

C'était...euh...cela sonnait un peu...suggestif.

Quel genre de livre _était_ Entretien avec un vampire ?

 _Posant le livre et enlevant son casque, éteignant la lumière, Connor se coucha un bras derrière la tête comme un oreiller, l'autre posé sur son ventre, narguait son estomac pendant qu'il regardait pensivement les étoiles._

 _Connor faisait cela de temps en temps._

 _Il s'allongeait et regardait les étoiles._

Et Dylan regardait _Connor_.

 _Mais ce soir, ce soir c'était différent._

 _Ce soir, Connor se lécha les lèvres tandis que la main sur son ventre se déplaçait lentement vers le bas jusqu'à passer d'elle-même l'élastique de son pantalon de survêtement._

Le souffle de Dylan se coinça dans sa gorge, la Double-Vue chancelante sous le choc.

Il - il n'avait jamais vu...

Connor était un mec.

C'était... c'était évident qu'il _faisait_ ce genre de chose, par l'enfer, Dylan le faisait _tout_ le temps.

Mais Dylan l'avait tellement regardé, si souvent, qu'il avait commencé à se demander si Connor s'abstenait.

Évidemment, puisqu'il avait concentré sur lui sa Double-Vue si ardemment, regardant Connor... évidemment...

Dylan déglutit.

 _La main désormais sous l'élastique de son pantalon, Connor se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il bougeait les doigts sur lui-même, les yeux fermés, ses hanches suivant le mouvement. Il attendit, sembla hésiter, puis sortit son membre à l'air libre, chaud et dur et pleurant dans sa main calleuse._

« Oh dieu, gémit Dylan avant même de réaliser qu'il tripotait son propre pantalon à cette vue. »

 _Connor se crispa, tout son corps se tendit, son visage torturé et pourtant concentré, ses dents se plantèrent si profondément dans sa lèvre inférieure que Dylan était sûr qu'il pourrait bientôt y prélever du sang._

La respiration de Dylan était lourde et rapide alors qu'il venait de se toucher sur l'image de Connor sur le toit... sur Connor.

Ce n'est que longtemps après avoir jouit avec un cri type _Oh Mon Dieu_ alors qu'il regardait la jouissance de Connor, que Dylan se rendit compte qu'il venait de franchir une ligne _très_ importante.

Mais peu importe sa prise de conscience, il ne se sentait pas aussi mal qu'il ne l'aurait dû...il était trop occupé à essayer de se rappeler ce que Connor avait murmuré lorsqu'il avait jouit.

Ça avait été trop bas et étouffé pour que Dylan comprenne.

Et cela l'ennuyait autant pour des raisons conflictuelles et confuses que pour ses réactions face à Connor.

Après ça, Dylan découvrit Connor dans des situations...similaires...

Et bien que Dylan ait su que c'était mal... jamais il ne détourna les yeux.

* * *

Dylan était apparemment devenu le grand maladroit du simulateur de combat.

Et Connor en payait toujours le prix.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que Dylan continuait de, en quelque sorte, tomber sur lui... ou trébuchait et Connor tombait en quelque sorte sur _lui_.

Plusieurs fois il aurait _juré_ que Summer avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour s'assurer que cela arrive, mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

Pourquoi Summer aurait voulu que Connor et lui continuent de tomber l'un sur l'autre... et dans les positions les plus embarrassantes ?

Il était si distrait qu'il faisait un travail épouvantable, obligeant tout le monde a prendre son allure pour se maintenir au niveau du simulateur.

C'était une bonne chose que le nouvel enfant, un gars de son âge nommé Toby, comble le vide. Toby pouvait se téléporter, une compétence que Dylan pensait géniale, et le garçon était très sympathique, très agréable.

Dylan l'appréciait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise sa Double-Vue et voit Toby dans la chambre de Connor.

Dylan s'était figé dans sa chambre quand il avait réalisé que, pour la première fois, Connor avait laissé entrer quelqu'un dans la _sienne_.

Quelque chose de sombre et chaud brûla dans le ventre de Dylan.

Connor n'avait jamais, _jamais_ invité personne, pas même _Dylan_ dans sa chambre, la gardant toujours fermée ; mais il invitait _Toby_?

Pourquoi _Toby_?

Il était même pas du tout génial !

Quel genre de pouvoir était la téléportation _de_ _toute_ _façon_?

De toute évidence seul un _lâche_ aurait besoin de ce pouvoir !

 _« - - - pas comme si cela faisait des jours que tu le connaissais. Il t'accepte maintenant. Je veux dire, dans certains états on peut légalement se mar – . »_

 _Connor l'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils de concentration, avant de se tourner vers Toby. « Stop._

– _Quoi ? se renfrogna Toby. Écoute, je sais qu'à ton époque les gens étaient prudes à ce sujet, mais ce n'est plus le cas et **je** t'accepte, et je sais que Summer aussi. Nous en avons parlé et – ._

– _Non. » Connor secoua la tête. « Je veux dire **stop**. »_

 _Toby fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Oh. **Oh**. D'accord. J'ai compris. » Il sourit brillamment. « C'est tellement pervers. »_

 _« La ferme, grogna Connor en allant à la fenêtre._

– _Sérieusement mec. Ça met la perversité à un tout autre niveau. Je suis tellement plus impressionné que tu ne peux l'imaginer."_

 _Connor se tourna et jeta un regard noir à Toby. "Je te l'ai seulement dit quand tu m'as confronté afin que tu te taises quand j'ai eu besoin de toi. »_

Dylan fronça les sourcils.

Connor avait _confessé_ des choses à Toby ?

Ce mec était là depuis seulement deux semaines !

Ça faisait _si_ longtemps que Dylan essayé d'obtenir la confiance de Connor, et _ce 'mec'_ arrivait et devenait le confident de Connor ?

 _« Je ne peux pas attendre de le dire à Summer ! Rit Toby. Elle va **adorer** ça._

– _Tu ne le diras pas à Summer. » Connor lança un regard noir au plus jeune._

 _« Ne soit pas **timide** hermano, déclara Toby. Summer n'a pas de problème avec ça. Putain, elle m'a avoué qu'elle **rêvait** là-dessus. » _

_Les yeux de Connor s'agrandirent. « Elle...rêvait... ?_

– _D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit...ça semblait **torride**. » Toby agita ses sourcils de manière suggestive. _

_Connor rougit et regarda ailleurs, passant une main dans ses cheveux._

Dylan fronça sombrement les sourcils.

Est-ce que Connor était amoureux de _Summer_?

Mais – mais il avait toujours agit comme s'il ne la remarquait pas vraiment !

Ou alors il agissait de cette façon parce qu'il l'aimait ?

« Elle veut que tu te bouges, _confessa Toby. Elle dit que si tu le fais, tu ne sera pas rejeté. Et, mec, sachant que tu le sais,_ _ **tu**_ _ **sais**_ _que tu ne seras pas rejeté. »_

 _Connor sembla y réfléchir en s'asseyant. « Je – Je ne sais pas s'il est sage que je – j'ai fait beaucoup de choses terribles dans le passé... des choses impardonnables._

– _Dans le passé. En plus, tu étais contrôlé par le Gamma -13. Arrête de l'utiliser comme excuse pour continuer à te cacher ici, loin de la vie et de_ _ **cette**_ _ **personne**_ _. »_

 _Connor ouvrit la bouche et la referma, passant une main sur son visage. « Jackie veut que Dylan et Summer se remettent ensembles._

– _Oublie 'Jackie'. » Toby haussa les épaules. « C'est ta décision._

– _Je suis techniquement un vieux gars dans un corps de jeune. Ça ne peut pas...aller, argua Connor._

– _Tu n'es pas un vieux gars dans un corps de jeune, renifla Toby. Tu étais dans une 'boucle temporelle' ou une connerie du genre...tu n'es pas vieux, du **tout**. Tu n'es pas un pédophile. »_

 _Connor leva les yeux, pensif._

Dylan ne le supporta plus et coupa la connexion.

Toby essayait de convaincre Connor de se confesser à Summer.

Dylan savait que cet enfant n'était rien, mais il n'y avait que des mauvaises nouvelles depuis qu'il était là !

S'il fut d'une humeur noire tout la journée, Dylan de la remarqua pas.

* * *

Cindy et Tucker jouaient aux Petits Cheveux avec Toby et Summer.

Jack avait un rendez-vous avec Marsha.

Le Dr. Grant était...en train de faire ce que faisait le Dr. Grant lorsqu'il n'était pas avec eux.

Dylan...Dylan était dans la chambre de Connor.

Depuis qu'il avait chopé Toby deux jours plus tôt, la Double-Vue n'était plus suffisante, ce sentiment d'exlusion était revenu, rendant Dylan presque _fou_. Il avait cessa d'utiliser sa Double-Vue malgré son désir insatiable d'observer Connor...et c'était une torture de ne pas le faire.

Alors il avait utilisé son premier pouvoir, et s'était glissé dans la chambre avant Connor, obtenant un bon aperçu de l'endroit, touchant les choses pour la première fois, en mesure de _sentir_ Connor sur chaque objet.

Ça se ruait vers sa tête.

Son pantalon était serré.

C'est là qu'il admit finalement qu'il lui était peut-être un _peu_ monté à la tête.

Et c'était peut-être un peu effrayant.

La porte s'ouvrit et se ferma, et Connor alla sur son lit, se jetant dessus avec un gémissement.

Dylan s'immobilisa, oubliant un seconde qu'il était invisible et que Connor ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Idiot stupide, gronda Connor, semblant complètement frustré. L'est jamais resté aussi longtemps sans... » Il ferma les yeux hermétiquement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Cet idiot a enfin découvert le sens devie _privée_? »

Dylan ne savait pas exactement de quoi parlait Connor, mais il avait l'air très contrarié.

Il fit un pas vers le lit et marcha accidentellement sur un magazine posé au sol.

Connor se raidit au son et s'assit, les yeux ouverts et regardant immédiatement en direction de Dylan.

Dylan ferma étroitement les yeux, se disant fermement de rester invisible _quoiqu'il arrive_.

Il y eût un silence.

Puis un gémissement.

Les yeux de Dylan s'ouvrirent au son, et il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pousser un cri quand il vit Connor couché sur le lit, la main dans le pantalon.

Sa main alla à la bosse proéminente sous son pantalon.

Dylan déglutit, descendant lentement du magazine.

Il fit un peu de bruit, mais il doutait que Connor l'ai entendu.

Le jeune homme alla jusqu'au lit et se mit lentement à genoux, se tenant, se touchant alors qu'il était en mesure de regarder Connor de beaucoup plus près, en mesure de sentir l'odeur musquée de sa peau, le sel de la sueur, entendre ses gémissements...

C'était...

Dylan ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prélevant le sang qui vînt.

Il avait pu émettre un son étranglé, mais il fut noyé par celui plus fort de la libération de Connor .

Lorsque Connor se coucha plus tard, Dylan s'échappa de la pièce, et ne réalisa pas qu'il avait laissé un peu de sang sur la tapis à côté du lit de Connor...ou que Connor ne dormait pas.

* * *

Ils étudiaient les stratégies de combat.

Cindy jouait avec des poupées, en fait, mais les autres prêtaient attention à ce que leur expliquaient Jack et Connor sur la façon de travailler de l'ennemi.

Dylan continuait à envoyer des regards affamés à Connor.

Depuis ce jour... Dylan avait arrêté d'utiliser la Double-Vue... et il avait apprit que, pour une raison quelconque, il avait arrêté de verrouiller sa porte la nuit, ce qui facilitait le faufilage éhonté de l'adolescent et...eh bien...

Dylan mordit sa lèvre inférieure déjà abusée, pensant seulement à la nuit dernière, quand il avait été assez courageux pour _toucher_ les cheveux de Connor après qu'il se soit endormi.

« Et s'ils ont quelqu'un avec la Double-Vue comme Dylan ? chercha à savoir Tucker.

– Oh, ce n'est pas un problème, sourit Jack. »

Connor se tendit soudainement.

« Connor là ? »Jack jeta un bras fier sur les épaules de son frère. « Il peut détecter quand quelqu'un utilise la Double-Vue. »

Dylan se figea, l'horreur agrandissant ses yeux.

 _« Cool,_ annonça Tucker, impressionné, _totalement_ en dehors de la tension nouvellement installée dans la salle. »

Summer et Toby échangèrent un regard.

Cindy continua de jouer avec ses poupées.

« C'est vrai ? »" Dylan retrouva finalement sa voix.

Connor prit une profonde inspiration avant de regarder Dylan et de hocher la tête. « Ouais. »

Dans un mouvement rapide, fluide, Dylan fut sur ses pieds et saisit le bras de Connor, l'arrachant des mains de Jack et s'échappant de la salle. Il ne savait pas pas où il les emmenait, ne pensait pas, ne...Connor _savait_.

Depuis tout ce temps...Connor savait _!_

Maintenant... Maintenant certaines choses prenaient un _sens_!

Il se sentait tellement _idiot_!

C'est alors seulement qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient devant la chambre de Connor et claqua la porte, jetant Connor contre le mur. « Toi _connard_.

– Considérant que c'est toi qui envahissait constamment ma vie privée, je trouve cette déclaration _ridicule,_ fit sèchement Connor avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et bien évidemment, essayer de se calmer. Écoute. Tu es embarrassé. Tu étais curieux de connaître quelque chose et tu as été pris. Je – Je n'interprète rien de tout ça. »

Dylan cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce Connor disait. « Tu penses que j'ai peur que tu l'ais découvert et que je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'apprécie les _gars_ ?

– Ce n'est pas ça ? » Connor était sur la défensive, les yeux plissés.

« Non ! Parce que je n'apprécie pas les _gars_. » Dylan prit au piège Connor contre le mur, les paumes sur le mur de chaque côté de la tête de l'autre arçon. « Je t'apprécie _toi_. Toi _connard_! »

Connor s'arrêta, clignant des yeux, le regard sceptique. « Tu ne m'apprécie pas.

– Qu'est-ce que... ? _Putain_ je ne t'apprécie pas ! » Dylan ne se souciait pas de _qui_ pourrait entendre. « Je t'ai pratiquement _stalké_ pendant des mois !

– Exactement ! Des mois ! Et tu n'as jamais rien fait à part regarder ! craqua Connor. Peu importe ce que je faisais tu ne faisais que _regarder_! »

Dylan s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés, l'expression choquée sur son visage fondit en un petit sourire libidineux. « Tu attendais de moi que je _fasse_ autre chose que regarder ? »

Les yeux de Connor s'élargirent, la couleur envahissant ses joues.

« Tu...tu l'as fait _exprès,_ Réalisa Dylan. Au début rien et puis _à_ _chaque_ _fois_ que je te regardais tu étais... tu étais... tu me _séduisais_.

– Et alors quoi si c'était le cas ? grogna Connor, évidemment embarrassé. Maintenant _pars_. »

Dylan ne le fit pas.

Il souriait comme un fou, un fou suffisant.

Il fit un bond en avant et captura les lèvres du garçon en difficulté, l'embrassant comme il mourrait d'envie de le faire depuis longtemps. Il était rude, car bien qu'ils n'aient jamais vraiment eu une conversation descente, il avait observé Connor, regarderConnor _tout_ faire, et il savait ce que le garçon plus âgé aimait. Un peu rude, un soupçon de violence – peut-être qu'une certaine souillure persistante du Gamma-13 en était la cause – et de la fermeté, mais aussi un soupçon de taquinerie.

Il attrapa Connor à travers son pantalon.

Il était dur et gémit dans le baiser.

Dylan sourit et s'éloigne, sans retirer sa main, recherchant avec défit ces beaux yeux remplis de convoitises. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire sur _ça_ , Oh Très Puissant Commotion ? »" Connor resta silencieux un moment, avant qu'un sourire mauvais et complètement sexy illumine son visage. « Je vais dan _s_ ma chambre là et ensuite au lit, et tu te mettra au-dessus de moi si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi. »

Souriant bêtement, comprenant la référence, Dylan laissa Connor l'entraîner dans la chambre. Puis, avant de continuer vers le lit, Dylan s'arrêta à la porte et tourna la clef, enfermant le reste du monde.


End file.
